Black as the Night Sky
Black as the Night Sky is the sixty-seventh case of Criminal Case and the sixty-seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the seventh and final case of the district. Plot Knowing The Conductor was to meet with Elias Barron at the town square, the player raced there with Isabel and Lydia to intercept them once night fell. But upon arriving at the square, the team discovered the body of Barron heir and Marine Sergeant Natalia Barron, with a hole in her chest. Upon autopsy, Daphne discovered the victim was outfitted with a pacemaker, but it was altered with a small explosive, leading the team to suspect the black market put it in in case Natalia became a loose end that needed tying up. The team began by suspecting General Donovan Ties, Ravagers gang leader Slade Knox, Mayor Lucian Solomon, and to the team's surprise, their own Chief Annabel Armstrong. Later on Lydia received a call from Angelica that she found an underground market. Upon finding the market, the team added Demons gang leader Willy Shaw, old lady Mallory Howell, and Osborne patriarch Quincy Osborne to the list. On top of that, they finally obtained proof Donovan was tied to the black market thanks to purchases records the victim got ahold of, which made the General furious. Adding to that, they found out Slade had personal dealings with Elias, who the team previously arrested; and Mayor Solomon had apparently denied the Barrons were involved with anything illegal, and despite them advocating for his election he said it wasn't because of any favors. Later on, they found out Chief Armstrong had disappeared from the station. They tried following their Chief, along the way discovering Quincy had paid off The Demons similar to how the Barrons paid off The Ravagers, Willy himself confirmed the Osbornes had been paying them to deal with some people who meddled in the market's affairs, prompting the team to arrest him and Quincy. On top of that, they also found the proof needed to arrest Mallory thanks to a recorded conversation between her and Eliza Barron. Eventually they found the Chief, who said she left to investigate Natalia's death on her own, informing the team she and the victim were dating and wanted to avenge her, but was talked down, but begged the player to find who killed her beloved. The team later unmasked the killer to be none other than Mayor Lucian Solomon. He first warned the team about who they were accusing but eventually he just laughed and said he was surprised. He confirmed he was responsible for Natalia's murder, but informed them he wasn't The Conductor, but instead their right-hand man. He became Mayor just to make life difficult for ordinary people like the police had been hearing for a long time, ensuring they had to go to the black market to make a profit. That way their profits would keep increasing and eventually they'd build an international black market empire. However, The Conductor was furious due to Natalia assisting in Elias' arrest and wanted her gone, so Lucian took it upon himself to kill her, taking advantage of the explosive device that Elias had put in her pacemaker to keep her in line. Disgusted, the team sent him to trial, where Judge Blackwell displayed his anger at Lucian for his corruption and belittlement of human life. Lucian counteracted saying it was money that put people in power, that got them through their lives, and without it the world would collapse. Blackwell had enough and sentenced the corrupt Mayor to life in solitary confinement. Following the Mayor's arrest, the team needed to know what to do next as after their investigation, The Conductor was likely not gonna come out. Knowing that Natalia had assisted them before, they returned back to the mansion to see if she had anything else handy. Eventually they discovered a secret camera which recorded a conversation between Lucian, Elias, and a third figure revealed to be The Conductor, talking about "the day where they step out of the shadows". Worried about what that meant, they informed the new acting Mayor Valentina Chase about it and she informed them she would make sure the market wouldn't get the chance. After having their funeral for Natalia, the team got back together the following night and discussed what they should do. However, suddenly they got word TVs were going crazy and showing the same channel, turning to it revealed a shadowy figure standing by the city's clock tower in Warren Heights, and a makeshift gallows. They introduced themselves as The Conductor of the black market, and with the arrest of Lucian it would be their time to take their rightful place as the masters of the city. But first, they wanted to send a message to Lucian that he would not follow them in their time of reckoning, and decided to make him pay for getting caught. Suddenly, another shadowy figure took a young woman up to the gallows, later revealing her to be Lucian's youngest daughter, June Solomon. The Conductor then made a message to the police, knowing they'd be watching, and gave them one last choice. If they solved this murder, then they know the police will stand against them to the bitter end and bring the city into war. If they left it alone, they would find a place for them in their empire. And on that note, the figure behind June tied a noose around her neck and kicked her off the platform, snapping her neck and killing her. With that done, The Conductor informed them the clock is ticking, and after witnessing them kill her on live TV, the team grabbed their things and headed for Warren Heights to find who killed June Solomon... Summary Victim *'Natalia Barron' (Found with a large bloody hole in her chest) Murder Weapon *'Modified Pacemaker' Killer *'Lucian Solomon' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Persian cat *This suspect eats chocolate truffles *This suspect had plastic surgery Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a Persian cat *The killer eats chocolate truffles *The killer had plastic surgery *The killer is 60 years or older *The killer wears gold Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Switch, Military Badge) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Persian cat) *Examine Switch (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate truffles) *Examine Military Badge (Results: General Rank; New Suspect: Donovan Ties) *Ask the General if he witnessed the murder *Investigate Victim's Room (Results: Police Badge, Brass Knuckle, Newspaper) *Examine Brass Knuckle (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (9:00:00; New Suspect: Slade Knox) *Confront Slade on his presence at the Barron's mansion *Examine Newspaper (Results: Article on Mayor; New Suspect: Lucian Solomon) *Talk to Lucian about his denouncement of the Barrons *Examine Police Badge (Results: Annabel's Badge Number; New Suspect: Annabel Armstrong) *Ask Annabel why he was at the mansion *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Market (Results: Bomb Parts, Bandana, Brooch; New Suspect: Mallory Howell) *Examine Bomb Parts (Results: Patient File) *Analyze Patient File (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer had plastic surgery) *Investigate Victim's Bed (Results: Torn Receipt, Video Camera, Notecards) *Examine Notecards (Results: Red Liquid) *Examine Red Liquid (Results: Wine) *Ask Lucian why he stood up for the Barrons (Profile Updated: Lucian owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles and had plastic surgery) *Analyze Video Camera (9:00:00) *Arrest Slade for dealing with Elias (Profile Updated: Slade owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles) *Examine Torn Receipt (Results: Illegal Chemicals) *Confront the general on his black market purchases (Profile Updated: Donovan owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles and had plastic surgery) *Examine Bandana (Results: Demons Insignia; New Suspect: Willy Shaw) *Ask Willy why he was in the underground market (Profile Updated: Willy eats chocolate truffles) *Examine Brooch (Results: Osborne Insignia; New Suspect: Quincy Osborne) *Ask Quincy about his presence in the market (Profile Updated: Quincy owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles) *Confront Mallory about her black market affiliations (Profile Updated: Mallory owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Moving Truck (Clues: Answering Machine, Notepad, Check) *Examine Notepad (Results: Annabel's Notes) *Ask Annabel why she wanted to solve Natalia's murder (Profile Updated: Annabel owns a persian cat and eats chocolate truffles and had plastic surgery) *Examine Answering Machine (Results: Machine Unlocked) *Confront Mallory on her conversation with Eliza (Profile Updated: Mallory had plastic surgery) *Examine Check (Results: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number (9:00:00) *Ask Quincy why he payed off The Demons (Profile Updated: Quincy had plastic surgery) *Interrogate Willy on his payment from Quincy (Profile Updated: Slade had plastic surgery; Willy owns a persian cat and had plastic surgery) *Investigate Statue of Warren Osborne (Clues: Broken Phone, Combat Knife) *Examine Combat Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 60 years or older) *Examine Broken Phone (Results: Phone Restored) *Analyze Phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (7/7)! Blackest Night (7/7) *See what Chief Armstrong wants (Profile Updated: Sergeant's Uniform) *Investigate Town Square (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Locket) *Analyze Locket (9:00:00) *Return Natalia's locket to Annabel *Investigate Victim's Room (Results: Teddy Bear) *Examine Teddy Bear (Results: Hidden Camera) *Analyze Hidden Camera (6:00:00) *Confront Lucian on his conversation with The Conductor (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Attend Natalia's funeral (All tasks must be completed; Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)